dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
Knight is a subclass of fighter introduced in Heroes of the Fallen Lands. Knights are pure defenders. For players who value offense and defense. The other fighter subclasses are weaponmaster and slayer. Class Traits *'Role:' Defender. You are very tough and have the exceptional ability to contain enemies in melee. *'Power Source:' Martial. You have become a master of combat through endless hours of practice, determination, and your own sheer physical toughness. *'Key Abilities:' Strength, Constitution *'Armor Proficiencies:' Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, plate; light shield, heavy shield *'Weapon Proficiencies:' Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged *'Bonus to Defense :' +2 Fortitude *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 15 + Constitution score **'Hit Points per Level Gained:' 6 **'Healing Surges per Day:' 9 + Constitution modifier The knight is primairly designed to wear the heavist of armor and shields, with either a heavy blade or a hammer. Skills From the class skills list below, choose three trained skills at 1st level. *Athletics (Str) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) Athletics and Endurance are recommended as the primary choices. Class Features * Level 1: ** Defender aura, which is a replacement for the mark mechanic (without defender aura). Inflicts strength modifier damage on a miss. ** Weapon Talent, a +1 to attack rolls of weapon attacks ** Battle guardian, performs a melee basic attack on an enemy that either shifts or attacks your ally ** Choose one: *** Shield Finesse feat *** Spinning Deflection: While wielding a quarterstaff, you are considered to be wielding a shield for powers and effects that require you to wield one. You also gain a +1 shield bonus to AC and reflex. * Level 4: +2 bonus to initiative. Increases to +4 at level 9. * Level 5: +1 bonus to damage rolls of weapon attacks * Level 7: Pick one weapon specialization ** Bladed step: After using power strike with a heavy blade, shift 1 square to an adjacent enemy and gain combat advantage on that enemy until the end of your next turn. ** Bludgeoning Staff: When you use power strike with a staff, you can push the target up to 2 squares and can shift 2 squares. ** Staggering hammer: After using power strike with a hammer on an adjacent target, the target is immobilized until the end of your next turn or until you are no longer adjacent to it. You also gain combat advantage against the target until the end of your next turn. See also Feywild Guardian Knight Powers Feywild Guardian Eladrin may replace some of the class features or powers of the knight: * Feywild guardian replaces battle guardian , where you teleport before making the attack but don't inflict damage on a miss. * Can choose Glimmering Blade as a stance at level 1, which allows teleporting after making an attack * Eldritch Tactics at level 2 * Bewitching Glare at level 6 * Arcane Instincts at level 10 Paragon paths * Stalwart Knight * Eldritch Knight (requires arcana training) Category:Fighter subclasses Category:Defenders Category:Martial